


Welcome Home

by machtaholic (cinderella81)



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:46:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1720397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/machtaholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan returns home to Neptune on leave and spends some time with his favorite people.</p>
<p>This is for Lexalicious70 who won a fic from me as part of my Tumblr 500 + Follower Giveaway!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lexalicious70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexalicious70/gifts).



The house was quiet when Logan carefully opened the front door, setting his bag just inside the entryway. He’d get it in the morning, after a couple hours of sleep. His shoes ended up in the living room, his cover on the counter in the kitchen, his feet silent as he padded through the house, headed for the bedroom.

He was surprised to find Veronica in bed – her hours were so crazy that sometimes when he was on leave he rarely saw his girlfriend. For all of their ups and downs when they were younger, they somehow managed to find a balance, a way to make the relationship work. There was one thing that happened that neither one of them had planned, one thing that somehow managed to strengthen their relationship instead of destroy it like they’d both feared.

Veronica glanced up when she heard Logan in the doorway of the bedroom. “My bonny boy,” she teased.

Logan cracked a wry smile and wandered over to the closet, stripping down and hanging his uniform up to take to the cleaners. “Thought you’d be trying to catch up on all that sleep you’re not getting,” he murmured, tugging on a pair of sleep pants and climbing into bed.

“I was, but … “ Veronica shrugged and motioned to the prone figure sharing the bed with them. “He had a bad night.”

Dick. Richard Casablancas. Logan sighed and pressed a soft kiss to Dick’s bared shoulder as Veronica carded her fingers through Dick’s hair. He had somehow maneuvered his way into Veronica and Logan’s relationship, and Logan and Veronica had found that neither one of them minded. At first he’d been a kind of buffer, a way to keep the relationship from exploding and leading to bloodshed and tears like it had in the past. But the longer Dick was around, in their lives, the better their relationship became. He kept Veronica on her toes, kept her laughing, kept her sane when Logan couldn’t. He kept Logan carefree, kept Logan smiling when Logan was stuck at sea and all he wanted to do was go home. The three of them balanced each other out so well, it had initially left them all baffled, but now they embraced it.

“The boat? Or Cassidy?” Logan asked softly, wrapping an arm around Dick and pressing another kiss to Dick’s shoulder. For all that they’d all been through, Dick seemed to have the hardest time with it all … the nightmares were brutal sometimes.

“The boat,” Veronica murmured. After everything with Carrie and Gia, Dick had demanded they tell him everything that had happened. Everything. That night had been brutal and Logan could still remember the sound of breaking glass as Dick had thrown a glass at the back door, shattering both. His guilt had been almost palpable and it had taken both Veronica and Logan to calm him down, to coerce him to lay down, to relax. His sobs had been so loud … Logan shuddered as he remembered.

“How bad was it?” Logan asked, watching Dick’s eyes move under his eyelids, clearly dreaming.

“He came him shitfaced,” Veronica murmured, still carding her fingers through Dick’s hair. “He took a cab –“

“Thank god,” Logan interrupted. 

“I paid for the cab and helped him to the shower,” Veronica continued. “He kept talking about how he shouldn’t have had so much … how he should have been paying more attention. I think he forgot you were coming home tonight.”

Logan nodded and hugged Dick a bit tighter, leaning up a bit to kiss Veronica gently. “You should get some sleep, Dick said you’d been working on a big case,” he said. “I’ll watch over both of you.”

Veronica gave Logan a sleepy smile and nodded, shifting down and snuggling closer to Dick, kissing his forehead. “Breakfast later?” she asked softly.

“I’ll order it in,” Logan said with a wink.

“Shut up, tryin’ to sleep,” Dick mumbled, still mostly asleep. He flung an arm across Veronica and tugged her close while somehow managing to wiggle back against Logan.

“You heard the man,” Logan said, reaching over to cup Veronica’s cheek. “Missed you both.”

“We missed you, too,” Veronica whispered. “Welcome home.”


End file.
